Le serpent d'eden
by Dracoloveharry
Summary: Cette histoire est connue dans les quatre maison a Poudlard ; celle du serpent d'éden. Chaque maison en a une interprétation personnelle. Et Malfoy en a une particulière pour lui et Harry.
1. Chapter 1

** Le Serpent d'éden **

**RATING : M **

Ma première fiction alors soyer indulgent. Elle a lieu en 5e année

_Résume: Cette histoire est connue dans les quatre maison a Poudlard ; celle du serpent d'éden. Chaque maison en a une interprétation personnelle. Et Malfoy en a une particulière pour lui et Harry _

CHAPITRE 1 : prologue

Cette histoire est connue dans les quatre maisons a Poudlard ; l'histoire du Serpent d'éden. Chaque maison en a une interprétation personnelle.

Les Serpantards l'interprétaient de cette manière :

Le serpent du jardin représentait les Serpantards, la pomme le but qu'il voulait et Adam et Ève comme les autres sorciers. Cette interprétation mettait le serpent en valeur : il russisait à faire manger la pomme. Ce qui était la preuve de la ruse et du pouvoir des Serpantards.

Les Griffondors la prenaient comme ceci: le serpent représentant les Serpantards, la pomme le fruit maudit qui attirait le malheur. Et comme le serpent arrive à faire manger la pomme,cela prouvait de la grande méchanceté et de la vicissitude des Serpantards à faire le malheur des autres.

Les Poufsouffles eux la prenaient comme ça : le serpent (toujours représentant les Serpantards) trahit "dieu" en le trompant quand il fait ingurgiter la pomme aux humains. Ce qui prouvait que les Serpantards était des personnes traites, déloyales aux autres.

Le Serdaigles toujours intelligent ne l'interprétaient que comme un texte religieux, un texte, d'une vision de la création du monde qui n'avait rien avoir avec Serpantard et Poudlard (ce qui est vrai, mais il fallait , selon tous les sorciers trouver une explication aux "défauts" des Sepantards ).

Cette histoire est considérée comme le conte de Poulard. Quoi qu'il en soit , qu'il fasse l'éloge ou fournisse une explication à la méchanceté des Serpantards ; il ne parle que de la maison la plus populaire du monde sorcier (vu le nombres de personnes qui avaient mal tourné).

À SUIVRE ...…

Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère que sa vous a plu. Un petit commentaire pour savoir votre avis.


	2. Chapter 2

La suite . Excusez moi pour les fautes ou les accents oubliés

CHAPITRE 2 : le serpent d'éden vision malfoyenne

Lui le plus beau garçon de Poudlard, le plus chic, le plus class, oui lui Draco Malfoy avait sa propre version du " conte " serpantaresque . En fait il en avait une nouvelle le consernent particulièrement . Oui il croyait à la version serpantard et il l'avait simplement rapproché de lui .

"Le serpent le représentait bien sur, avec grâce et finesse .

Adam ou Ève (mais là Adam convient mieux) représentait, même si cela lui en coûtait un peu pour le dire, Harry Potter

Et la pomme le désir, l'amour . Bref

L'histoire est que Draco ( le serpent ) arrive à faire goûter a Harry la pomme, le désir sexu..."

Draco se réveilla en sursaut la sonnerie avait sonné et la cour de potion avec Rogue était finie. Il était encore perdu dans ces penser a cause du foutu conte que Blaise Zabini n'arrêtait pas de rabâcher tous les soirs . Il soupira, s'il recommençait il aller le tuer .

- aïïe

Fit Draco en se massant la tête . Rogue venait de lui assener un coup de livre sur la tête alors qu'il se levait .

Il lui siffla :

- Messieurs Draco Malfoy , si vous aviez écouté le cours vous seriez que vous rester avec moi en classe a la fin de ce cour, qui aurait pu avoir votre attention !

Draco se mordit la lèvre " et merde , pourquoi toujours moi " il soupira .

Se leva pour aller rejoindre Rogue quand

-Assis lui dit le professeur

Il obéit .

Rogue le dominait de sa hauteur sur son estrade . Draco s'attendait au long discours, comme quoi qu'il soit son parrain ne lui permettait pas de mal se tenir.

- Messieurs Malfoy le fait que je sois votre parrain n'est pas une raison pour …

Il l'aurait parié . Il soupira pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'endorme . Le pire c'est que Rogue continuait son interminable discours avec sa voix remplie (comme d'habitude) de menace .

Pff… il n'avait pas que sa à faire , et pour lui faire comprendre, il lui lança un regard noir à la Malfoy qui le fit s'arrêter . " enfin ta comprit et bien ..." pensa Draco .

- Draco qu'est qui ne va pas ?

Demanda Rogue , Etonner de voir un Malfoy si mal cacher son désintérêt . Draco soupira

- Rien

- Je t'ai connu plus malin pour me mentir , tu sais pertinemment que je le sais !

Rogue s'assit à son bureau et croisa les bras , l'air de dire " j'attends" . Draco soupira il n'avait pas le choix , son parrain le tenait et il ne le lâcherait plus . Il s'assit du mieux qu'il put et regarda Rogue , du regard " de quoi tu parles " .

- Ce ne serait pas à cause de Potter ?

Draco sursauta , comment savait il ? Personne ne le savait , il n'avait rien dit .

- Qu'entends tu par " ce ne serait pas à cause de Potter ? " ?

- Ah nous y voilà ! Peut-être à cause de ton regard fixé sur lui pendant les trois quarts du court . L'autre quart tu dormais et je ne connais pas encore tes fantasmes …

Draco rougit d'un coup un voile recouvrirent ces joue et disparue aussi vite qu'il était venu . Un des avantage à être un Malfoy était de contrôler ses émotions et sur tout de les cacher aux yeux des plus grands observateurs ." Merde , il l'avait vu regarder Potter " . Draco se ressaisit et sorti la seule explication qu'il pouvait être accepter .

- Je réfléchissait à la manière de le faire souffrir .

Rogue ne pipa mots . Draco avait compris qu'il ne le croyait pas .

- Très bien nous continuerons cette conversation un autre jour .

Il se leva sorti, mais en passant lui dit de cette voix dangereuse

- Draco , j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais !

"lui aussi l'espérait " de tout son cœur oh oui

À SUIVRE…

Voilà un peu court dsl un petit com's en partant .

Dracoloveharry


End file.
